The final battle
by oo0Tsuki0oo
Summary: Short story about a girl who is reading a Death Note manga and finds out that L just died. This changes her life.


-Ryuuzaki?

-Ryuuzaki?

- Wh… What is going on?  
>-Aaaaaahh! We're all gonna die! First Watari, now Ryuuzaki… I guess we're next!<br>-In either case, we should call an ambulance…  
>-But, Ryuuzaki doesn't have any identification…<br>- We'll think up something. I'll bring him to the hospital.  
><em>After they arrived at the hospital…<br>_-Ryuuzki is dead.  
>-…<p>

She stopped reading. Was it real? Was L really dead? It couldn't end like that, not L! He had to catch Kira, tell the others it was Light, and save the world. Light had to die, not L!  
>L was her favorite character. She liked all his strange manners, she adored his intelligence and she loved his looks. It made her sad, so she put on some music. Her favorite: hard rock. Music could always help her out in difficult situations. She turned the volume up to 6, 8 was the limit. Her mother banged on the door:"Could you please turn off your music? Or at least turn the volume down!"<br>"What do you say? I can't hear you because I put my music on. L just died in front of my eyes, so I need some hard rock now!" is what she wanted to reply. Instead she said:"Ok mom, I'll turn the volume down…" Annoyed she turned it down to 2. Why could her mom not just go downstairs, so she wouldn't hear the music? She sighted, let herself fall down on her bed and started to think.

Ok, L was dead. In fact, he was just a character made up by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. But, still! Not only music, but also L meant very much to her. Both could help her in difficult situations or when she felt down. And now? Now he was dead. Gone. So what to do with it? Cry all day and night, feel sad and mourn a couple of months? Or something else? Something else would be the best, probably… But only, how? It would be easy if there would happen something big, something what would change her life…  
>She decided to go out for a walk.<p>

When she got home, she skipped dinner and walked straight to her room. She searched in her room and finally found something: the fake death note she ordered online, six weeks ago. A little smile appeared on her face. While opening the notebook, she grabbed a pencil from her desk. Without really thinking, she wrote a name in it. Like Light did. That was the way his battle with L started.  
>A shiver went through her. What if this death note would be real? No, impossible. That was nonsense. It couldn't be true. Or could it? She dropped it on the floor and went downstairs to turn on the tv.<p>

With the sheets over her head and while hugging her pillow, she was crying out loud. Yes, the death note she bought appeared to be a real one. Though she didn't know why she was crying. Was she sad and full of sorrow, confused, about the fact that he just _killed _someone? Maybe. Maybe a little bit.  
>She straightened up and dried her tears. On her face could be seen a smile. A desperate one? Who could say?<p>

The days after the discovery of the power of this notebook seemed quite normal. At least, for the outside world. Inside of her was this huge struggle. People around her could only guess what was going on inside of her. In fact, she didn't really know herself what was going on inside of her. Was it curiosity? A weird sense of justice? An unachievable desire, secretly wanting to meet her dead hero, the one she looked up to and secretly loved?

It was not until the beginning of November, when her parents started to worry about her. "You look so sad, I'm worried about you." "Is there something wrong?" "Do you want to talk about it?" "You know you can tell us everything." "Is is something at school? Or with your friends? A boy you like perhaps?" Every day she had to deal with these questions. When her parents came to her, and asked those things, she felt the urge to scream right into their faces. But she didn't. Never did. Would never ever do such a thing.  
>Something wrong at school? Nope, just the same nonsense as always. With her friends? How could it, if she didn't even had any? A boy? A boy… Maybe not a boy, but a fictive character, made up in someone's mind. Or her own? No, not a character: more likely a letter. A letter. A letter on his own is not that much: only when given an important meaning, like sometimes with math… No. A letter on his own could not do that much. It was only when a couple of letters came together, there could happen something special. They could form a word. Two words. Millions of words. Words where the mightiest of them all, but empty without letters. Letters could give the look of strength, but lonely when not together. Yes, it was the combination of the letters and the words. Words cannot be formed without letters, but when there are no words to form, what use do letters have?<p>

The next day her mother screamed at her. "What is wrong with you? It's like you are a zombie, without any emotion and not a single word to say!" "Not a word," she replied, "but a letter. Mom, please don't worry. Soon all this'll be over. Soon everything will be easy again. Believe me, the struggle is almost over, I can feel the end is near! Just one more fight, and peace will return." She left her mother in disarray and went to her room.

She hated school, she hated life, she hated everything! Why did she hate everything? It just had to get back to normal. She had to like life again. But she couldn't. She wanted it so badly! But… it was that one person's fault. That one person she used to like but now hates. It was all due to school! To the others around her! To everything! But… She didn't know what to do. If she could do anything.

Something had to happen, right now.

She stood up and got a notebook and a pencil. While sitting down on her bed she opened it and started to write something. Two words. Or, a name. This name she had wanted to write down for so long, so badly… But, murder was not right… And, how could she kill that person? Could you kill such a person, such a person as… Maybe someone else had to write that name down… She could try…  
>But it wouldn't be right! How could she write down <em>that<em> name? She couldn't. And she wouldn't. It would be silly. It would be bad. It would be murder. She'd rather write ten names down at once instead of that other name. Ok. It was settled. She would put the notebook away. And after a while, she would get rid of it. Or…? No. That person, she used to love him. Now she hated him. His name…the words…no. Not the words: the letter. She stood up with the notebook in her hands and wanted to lay it on her desk. When she noticed she forgot her pencil, she turned around to get it.

Next morning was a Saturday morning: free from school! And this Saturday also free form everything else that bothered her lately. Her mother knocked on the door of her room, and came in silently, to see if she was still sleeping. "Charlotte… Charlotte… Are you still asleep?" There was no reaction. "Well, I guess you are." After she said that, she looked at her. She saw a notebook laying next to her, with a pencil between the last two pages. She picked it up to see what was written down. She tried to read it, but she could not quite decipher the last word, though it looked familiar. She read the first word: Charlotte …

This is my first story published on FanFiction. I hope you liked it a bit :) Please review! :D


End file.
